The packaging material for a photosensitive material, that is a material whose commercial quality or value is lost on exposure to light, is required to have characteristics of completely interrupting the light (light-shielding properties). In particular, for prolonged storage or transportation of the photosensitive material, the packaging material is required to have various properties for preventing deterioration of the photosensitive material due to fogging, such as light-shielding properties, physical strength or heat-sealing strength. In particular, for storing or transporting a large-format film in a compact state, a packaged roll-shaped photosensitive material having the above properties is employed.
As a packaged roll-shaped photosensitive material, a packaged photosensitive material having a winding core, a roll-shaped photosensitive material wound on the winding core and a light-shielding film covering the peripheral surface and lateral sides of the roll-shaped photosensitive material and having both ends secured to the winding core (JP Patent Kokai JP-A-3-53243). It is stated in this disclosure that the light-shielding film has a transmittance to moisture of 5 g/m.sup.2 .multidot.24 hours or less, that is it has moisture-tightness.